hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Woman
Biography Origin Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm), who eventually married Reed, who can render herself invisible and later project powerful force fields; The Collector The Thing hosts a poker game at the Baxter Building against Hulk, Red Hulk and She-Hulk. He is captured alongside them and is taken by The Collector to be a part of his collection. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Spider-Man free him along with the other heroes. Into the Negative Zone Hulk traveled to the Baxter Building in New York to use the Fantastic Four's Negative Zone portal. When Hulk and Thing enter the Negative Zone, Hulk and Thing end up fighting Blastaar at Leader's lair. Annihilus is seen with the Leader where it was shown that Leader had confiscated Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod and modified it. Blastaar was defeated by Thing while the Hulk battled the Leader. After Leader was defeated by Hulk, Annihilus reclaimed the Cosmic Control Rod and escaped.While Hulk was fighting Leader. Monsters No More The Fantastic Four teamed up with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to stop the Tribbitites invasion. Powers and Abilities Invisibility: The Invisible Woman has the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of herself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. In an as yet unknown manner, cosmic energy interacts with the cells of her entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. By a simple act of concentration, she can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around her without distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around her body, would have the sensation of seeing through her. The Invisible Woman can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of her body in order to render other people or objects invisible. The largest volume she can as yet turn invisible at a single time is approximately 40,000 cubic feet of volume (1,133 cubic meters), equivalent to a small swimming pool. She has sufficient control over her power that she can turn parts of her body selectively invisible. She is also able to make objects that have been turned invisible by other sources visible by letting her own energy projection interfere with that other method of invisibility. Further, she can make energy that is not in the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible by a similar interaction. Sue can also sense something made invisible by physical means (such as a machine) but not by magical or psionic means. Psionic Force Fields: While the cells of the Invisible Woman's body produce a certain energy manifestation, the cells of her brain produce a different, more potent manifestation. Through concentration, she is able to project a field of psionic force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by her ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even she is able to see the forms she creates. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by her ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. She can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, she could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness she can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Invisible_Woman External Links Category:Fantastic Four Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans